


Carefree

by Ziggee



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggee/pseuds/Ziggee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SNWC on Fox. House goes looking for Cameron and finds a different side of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rain and a photo of lightning.
> 
> One of my earlier work moved from another site.

House watches from his office window as the sky slowly turns darker with the evening sun settling on the horizon and dark clouds moving with the speed of a snail over Princeton. He's as happy as he can be for a miserable cripple. It's the first day his old team is back as a whole, well maybe not exactly because they don't start officially until tomorrow but a very hectic case had them summoned back half a day early.

The parade of the past few days has been amusing but he got his way as usual. Loosing his new team was a nice fortune because he got his old ducklings back. He feels comfort in the familiarly of knowing the people he´s surrounded by on a day to day basis. A little uneasiness follows though because they probably know him just as well, especially his female duckling who suddenly has found all his buttons to push after he´s spent the last few months pushing hers.

"The patient is responding very well to the treatment." Forman says as he strides into the office with Chase on his tail.

"Great. I´ll make it home just in time for Americas Most Wanted." He says and turns around. "Where´s Cameron?" He asks with a frown.

Forman and Chase share a glare. "We thought you´d sent her to run the extra tests." Chase says and looks at him.

"No, and why aren´t you doing it like I told you?" House sends him a hard stare. "Now go and be useful." He says and turns back to the window just as a lightning flashes in the sky. He wonders...

Slowly he opens the roof door with his cane and spots her instantly. She is standing on the other side looking into the dark as another lightning bolt spreads through the sky. He notices she is still wearing her pink scrubs because she didn´t have time to change after his page at noon. He makes his way over to her.

"It´s going to rain." He informs her quietly, without looking at her and thumps his cane a few time. Like on cue the sky opens with a light spray as if to warn them there is more to come. They watch in silence as lightning strikes the sky and then listen as its partner shouts a few seconds later.

"I always thought you hated thunder and lightning." It´s a statement, not a question.

She turns her head and sends him a small smile. "I do." She turns her attention back to the dark view. "Maybe I´m just trying to face my fear." She sets out a little laugh as the rain picks up and is now a light rain shower falling straight from the sky.

He watches her as she sets her hands out from her body, her palms up like she is going to catch the rain and looks up to the sky with her eyes closed. She is carefree and he rarely sees her carefree, letting go of all the world´s worries that lay on her shoulders.

"Why do you like the rain?" He asks before he can stop the question.

She doesn´t move, stands as feather light rain falls on her face, hair and palms. "A good rain is all that you need for a fresh start." She replies as he thinks she isn´t going to answer. Makes sense, water is the prime element for all living beings.

"Why did you kiss back?" She still isn´t looking at him but he isn´t surprised by the question, he has waited for months to hear it. He is surprised by the timing of it though. A small smile comes over his face. "I already answered that."

She sets her hands down and turns to stand in front of him. "But you weren't dying." She still has that carefree smile on her face.

"Everybody does, eventually." He says with a smirk. The rain picks up, now becoming heavy, everything around them is getting hit by raindrops and they slowly get soaked. She smiles and turns her head again toward the sky and lets the rain wet her face. Big lightning strikes over them and touches ground near the hospital. She doesn´t even jump as the thunder follows.

"Why do you think I kissed back?" He has wondered about that, waited for an opportunity to pry into her thoughts.

She looks down again and sees his T is getting as wet as her scrubs. She looks him straight in the eyes, sweet smile on her lips, humor in her eyes. "Because you wanted to prove me wrong."

He smiles at her answer and their gaze holds. He likes carefree Cameron, he decides, the one that is trying to face her fears.

"Come on, we're getting wet." She says and turns to the door. She holds it open for him as he limps inside. "How´s the patient?" She sends him a concerned look in the elevator and he knows the weight of the world has returned to her shoulders.

"Responding to treatment." He informs her as he wonders how he can bring carefree Cameron back.


End file.
